


2 maja 1998

by sevintardis



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevintardis/pseuds/sevintardis
Summary: Severus Snape jest gotowy na śmierć. Kiedy myśli, że to już koniec, ostatnie co widzi to rozmazana niebieska plama, która pojawiła się nagle znikąd.





	2 maja 1998

**Author's Note:**

> Naszło mnie nagle to jest.

We Wrzeszczącej Chacie słychać było stłumione dźwięki bitwy ciągle toczącej się na terenach Hogwartu. Odgłosy tego i ciężki, przerywany i chaotycznie łapany oddech czarnowłosego czarodzieja konającego pod ścianą. Miał szczerzą nadzieję, że wszystko co poświęcił przez tyle lat, nie pójdzie na marne. Pierwszy raz od… od zawsze, szczerze wierzył w młodego Pottera i życzył mu szczęścia. Od niego teraz zależało wszystko. Nie tylko losy świata czarodziejów, ale i mugoli.  
Kiedy już tracił przytomność, przygotowany na śmierć, a obraz zaszedł mgłą, w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał dziwny odgłos, którego nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, a w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiła się niebieska rozmazana plama. Ostatnie co usłyszał to pytanie „Doctorze?”  
Zapadła ciemność.

~*~

-Gdzie lecimy Doctorze?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia Claro. Tardis sama wybrała. – Doctor westchnął i wzruszył ramionami patrząc na młodą kobietę. Odgłosy podróży ustały. Siwy mężczyzna mrugnął. – Przekonajmy się.  
Clara podeszła do drzwi, otworzyła je i zamarła w bezruchu.  
-Doctorze? – zawołała. Mężczyzna poszedł za nią i wychylił się zza jej pleców. Skrzywił się i parsknął.  
-Jak tu brudno.  
-Nie o to mi chodzi! Tam jest mężczyzna. I pełno krwi wokół.  
To zaciekawiło Doctora. Minął Clarę i wyszedł poza Tardis rozglądając się wokół po pomieszczeniu.  
Nagle zakrwawiony kłębek czarnych szat, który Clara nazwała mężczyzną stęknął, co zwróciło uwagę obojga. Szybko podbiegli do niego. Doctor wyjął śrubokręt soniczny i skierował go w kierunku nieznajomego zbierając dane.  
-Jeszcze żyje, choć nie zostało wiele czasu.  
-Pomożemy mu, prawda? – twarz Clary była zatroskana.  
Doctor wziął głęboki oddech i uniósł brwi w zakłopotaniu.  
-Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie wiem jak. Przenieśmy go do Tardis, ona podtrzyma jego funkcje życiowe.  
Clara przytaknęła i wspólnie wnieśli go do budki.  
Stanęli nad nim i jednocześnie westchnęli.  
-Spróbuj pomachać – Clara wykonała bliżej niezidentyfikowany gest dłońmi – swoim śrubokrętem sonicznym, zwykle pomagało.  
Doctor przykucnął i pochylił się nad mężczyzną wyjmując śrubokręt soniczny. Zaczął wydawać swoje bzyczące dźwięki i za chwilę w Doctora wstąpiła ekscytacja.  
-Myślę… myślę, że to działa!  
Clara przykucnęła obok.  
-Jeszcze trochę…  
Kilka chwil pełnych napięcia później, oczy nieznajomego mężczyzny gwałtownie się otworzyły i zamknęły, a on gwałtownie i zachłannie zaciągnął powietrze. Clara podskoczyła i odsunęła się nieco, Doctor ciągle kucał przy mężczyźnie. Kiedy jego oddech względnie się ustabilizował, a oczy znowu otworzyły, wzdrygnął się, a jego brwi zbliżyły się do siebie marszcząc czoło.  
-Na brodę Merlina, gdzie… - rozejrzał się, ale zaraz wrócił wzrokiem na Doctora – co… jak… kim jesteście?  
-Uspokój się – Doctor zmarszczył brwi – Jaka to planeta?  
-Planeta? – mężczyzna otworzył szeroko oczy nie kryjąc zdziwienia – Ziemia, a jaka ma być?  
Clara zaśmiała się.  
-Zdziwiłbyś się. Doctorze, może daj mi z nim porozmawiać. Wydaje się przestraszony.  
-Wybacz, że przed chwilą umierałem. – sarknął brunet. Odgarnął włosy z twarzy i podniósł się z pomocą Doctora, który wstał pierwszy i podał mu ramię. Syknął z bólu, ale wyprostował się, choć z grymasem.  
-Ktoś z was mi wyjaśni o co chodzi? I co to – obrócił się rozglądając wokół – jest? Jakim cudem dostałem się do Star Treka?  
-To Tardis! – krzyknął Doctor zza konsoli.  
-Cześć, jestem Clara Oswald – młoda kobieta wyciągnęła dłoń w przyjacielskim geście, na co podejrzliwie odpowiedział wysoki nieznajomy. – Spokojnie, też jestem z Ziemii, chociaż takiej jej nie pamiętam. Który to rok?  
-Severus Snape. Tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąty ósmy.  
Clara zmarszczyła brwi.  
-Byłam wtedy na świecie i nie przypominam sobie, żeby ktokolwiek ubierał się w peleryny. – Zaśmiała się – No może poza magikami z cyrku.  
-Zdziwiłabyś się – przez twarz Severusa przeszedł cień uśmiechu.  
-Doctorze?  
Mężczyzna wlepiał wzrok w ekran ze zmarszczonym czołem, jakby próbował coś rozszyfrować. Nagle zwrócił ten sam wzrok na bruneta i podszedł do niego patrząc podejrzliwie.  
-Więc… Severusie Snape, twierdzisz, że jesteś z Ziemii, ale choć mam… dużo lat, a na Ziemii byłem setki razy, to nigdy nie spotkałem się z czymś takim. Skąd przybyli twoi pierwsi kolonizatorzy?  
-Kolo... – brunet westchnął, odchrząknął i zamrugał oczami nieco zbity z tropu – z tego co kojarzę z historii, to Wielka Brytania była kolonizatorem. Skąd ty jesteś?  
-Jest z kosmosu – odezwała się kobieta.  
-Oczywiście, że nie – zmarszczył się Doctor.  
-Nikt nie jest z kosmosu, każdy jest z jakiejś planety – dodał Snape, po czym popatrzył podejrzliwie na drugiego mężczyznę. I z wzajemnością.  
-Co? – odezwał się Doctor.  
-To logiczne. W kosmosie nie ma warunków do rozwoju jakiegokolwiek życia.  
Clara przyglądała się wszystkiemu z szeroko otwartymi oczyma.  
-Kim jesteś? – zapytał Doctor, coraz bardziej rozpierany przez ciekawość.  
Severus westchnął i jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po przedziwnym pomieszczeniu. Wyciągnął różdżkę ze swoich poszarpanych szat obserwując bacznie dwójkę przed nim.  
-Uratowaliście mi życie i czy to dobrze, czy nie, jestem wam dłużny, więc odpowiem na wasze pytanie. Jestem czarodziejem. Uczę w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, gdzie właśnie rozgrywa się bitwa z pewnym… szaleńcem. I dużo zależy od tego, czy pewnej osobie powiedzie się go pokonać, czy nie. Czy to wystarczy?  
-Magia – powiedzieli oboje Clara i Doctor, choć każde z nich inaczej.  
-Tak, magia. – powtórzył mężczyzna, który nagle skrzywił się i złapał za przedramię. Oboje spojrzeli na niego niepewnie.  
-Coś się stało? – Clara zaczęła i chciała podejść bliżej, ale Doctor przezornie ją zatrzymał.  
Severus szybko rozpiął guziki rękawa szaty, odsłonił koszulę, a ich oczom ukazał się czarny znak czaszki, z której wypełzał wąż. Wyglądałoby to jak zwykły tatuaż, gdyby nie fakt, że aktualnie wyglądał, jakby się wypalał, a tam, gdzie wcześniej wyraźnie odcinała się od skóry czerń, zostawała jasna blizna.  
Oboje popatrzyli na jego twarz, która nagle odchyliła się do tyłu ukazując łzy, przecinające strużki krwi i brud, spływające na dół twarzy i po szyi.  
-Udało się – wyszeptał i uśmiechnął się do obojga ciągle płacząc.


End file.
